koihimemusoufandomcom-20200213-history
Shūyu Kōkin
|Given Name = |Style Name = |Leadership = 4 |Combat Power = 3 |Intelligence = 5 |Politics = 5 |Charm = 4 |Gender = Female |Adolescent/Young-adult/Mature Age = Young-adult |Hair Style = Long black hair that past the waist |Eye Color = Green |Bust Size = large |Weapon of choice = riding crop 白虎九尾 (White Tiger Nine-Tails) |Affiliation = Go (呉 Wú) |Affiliation 2 = Kazuto's Harem |Relatives = Kazuto (Husband) |Relatives 2 = Sonsaku (Lover/Co-wife) |Relatives 3 = Unnamed daughter (Kakumei) |Relatives 4 = Several Co-wives |Relatives 5 = Nitta Kensuke (Nephew) |Visual Novel = Koihime†Musō ~Doki☆Otome Darake no Sangokushi Engi~ |Seiyū = Rino Kawashima (visual novel) |Seiyū 2 = Kei Mizusawa (anime) |theme = Go }} ; |Next word = Zhou Yu - Gongjin}} :Real name: }} :Voiced by: Rino Kawashima (visual novel), Kei Mizusawa (anime) Plot Koihime†Musō :The strategist of the Go faction whose brillance is said to rival Shokatsuryō. :Following the defeat and capture of Sonken and Sonshōkō, she immediately abandons the two and leads Go herself. After being dealt a crushing defeat by the Hongō army, she commits suicide by setting the palace room on fire and staying in there, not before stating that she had no regrets and knowing that she will be reunited with her lover Sonsaku in the afterlife. :In the harem ending, she is brought back from Kazuto's memories. Being in a world where Sonsaku never existed, she is finally free from the burdens which chained her throughout the entire plot and makes peace with Sonken. Shin Koihime†Musō Go Route : In the Go route, Shūyu serves as a mentor to Kazuto after it was decided that he is to become a strategist. : She eventually dies in action at the end of the campaign after the Gi faction is defeated. Gi Route Shoku Route : She survives, however, in ''Moe Shōden ''which follows the Shoku route ending. Here, she remains content with spending her days in peace with Sonsaku and Kazuto. Her sickness is mentioned once more though it no longer causes her death as Sonsaku, and to a lesser extent Kazuto, take care of her. Moe Shōden Shin Koihime † Eiyūtan Shin Koihime † Musou -Kakumei- Souten no Haou Son Go no Kechimyaku Ryū Hata no Taibō Anime version :Go Kingdom's master strategist. :She is a close confidant and lover to Sonsaku. Like in the VN, she understands her queen's ambition. She has sworn loyalty to her until their task is done. Character Personality : Her personality differs significantly between the first and second VN. : As a major antagonist in the first VN, she is portrayed as a very serious woman who dedicates herself to carry out Sonsaku's goal of unifying China. As a result she is often discontent by Sonken's lack of ambition and views the young ruler as being unfit for the throne. In fact, she holds no loyalty to Sonken and acts only according to what she perceives as the best for the Go faction; her loyalty and affection for Sonsaku goes so far that she is willing to sacrifice everything else for Sonsaku's dream, even collaborating with Ukitsu and continuing to attacks on Hongō faction despite Sonken and Sonshōkō being taken captive. Sexuality Trivia * Meirin took the tenth place in the poll of the most popular character in the story company Go.http://baseson.nexton-net.jp/kakumei-go/special/reservation-campaign/ Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Go (呉 Wú) Category:Antagonist Category:First Introduced in Koihime†Musō Category:LGBT characters Category:Kazuto's harem Category:Deceased Category:Young-adult Category:Chinese character Category:Strategist Category:Original Counterpart